Whatever Happened To Miku?
by LadyMichiRose
Summary: Miku Hatsune, a girl with the ability to shoot lightning from her fingers, mysteriously vanishes one day without a trace! It's up to Rin Kagamine and her two friends SeeU and Teto to find her, before it's too late! Magic powers/mystery plot, romance sub-plot. Will update if requested. (Summary is generic I know)
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with a new story! Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, or follow!**

**-Michi :3**

** e**

"Yuuma! Come down here or we'll be late for school!" a small, thin black haired girl cried as she climbed the long spiral staircase to the second level of her house. Her house was silent minus the television that was coming from her little sister Ayumi's room. At the very end of the hallway, she reached the tall oak door to Yuuma's bedroom. It was shut. She grabbed the small brass handle and attempted to open it but it appeared as if he had locked it. She sighed. Now wasn't the time for games. She called his name again and there wasn't an answer. Maybe he overslept? She pressed her ear to his door and tried to listen for sounds of any sort. There was nothing.

"Come on! We don't have time for this! This isn't funny!" She growled, stomping her foot down on the wooden floorboards beneath her. Yuuma had always been odd compared to other kids. He seldom smiled, and his greenish-yellow eyes didn't carry any warmth. In fact, gazing into his eyes felt like staring down into an enormous black pit. He seemed to prefer his stuffed animals over people, and distanced himself from the other kids that he knew. He could always be found sitting on the balcony connected to his room overlooking the vast green backyard, or sitting in the darkness of the foyer by himself. He seemed to be contempt with doing nothing, unlike other children who would act like they were dying if told to stand still for a few seconds. The black haired girl, tired of her little brother's shenanigans, located the key that could unlock every door in the house underneath a potted plant and undid the lock that hid him inside his bedroom. She opened the door and screamed at what she saw.

Yuuma was standing there with his back turned to her, his large eyes fixated on a huge, purple, swirling hole that was in front of him, blocking the sliding screen door that led out to the balcony. A loud whirring noise was coming from the hole, which was black in the center. Papers and other small things whisked around the room with astonishing speed, until they were sucked into the center of the colorful mass. His sister didn't know what to do except to scream and gasp. When he seemed to finally notice her presence, he turned to look over his shoulder and shouted with glee, "Lookie, Mizki! I made it!" Light was coming out of his hands and they were the same amethyst color as the swirling black hole.

"Get out of there, Yuuma!" She shrieked, lunging forward and taking his small pale hand in her own. She pulled him out of the room and slammed the door, taking the key and locking it. "Mommy!" She screamed, clutching Yuuma to her chest before he had the chance to run away. He kicked and screamed in her arms as she saw her mother, a petite black haired woman who greatly resembled her, make her way into the hallway with speed that she didn't know she possessed. She scooped the flailing boy into her arms and said-

"Call your father. He's become too dangerous."

** 1**

She was gone.

Vanished without a trace.

That's what the detectives said when they investigated the deserted home of Miku Hatsune. The vibrant, cheery girl was always seen with a bright smile on her face in pictures and in public. But Rin Kagamine knew that there was far more to her close friend than anyone had realized.

Miku could shoot lightning from her fingertips.

A lot of times it was out of her control, but when she could control it, she was a real force to be reckoned with. Enemies of hers would always find their hair fried if they dared to cross her, or they would find that their power would mysteriously go out. People would scream and run away, saying that she was a witch and that hanging out with her that meant misfortune would fall upon you. But Rin knew Miku would never hurt anybody unless they really deserved it. She was afraid that the reason why she had disappeared was because someone she had wronged had decided to hunt her down and kill idea that Miku could have been murdered always lingered in the back of her mind, even though the crime scene investigators informed her that it didn't seem like a homicide. In fact, they claimed that it looked like she had gotten up and left. Her pink cell phone was missing, as was her wallet, her thick black glasses that she couldn't see without, and an entire powder blue duffel bag.

Rin walked into Miku's former bedroom, ignoring the men and women in black uniforms rushing past her. Her clothes were all strewn about on the floor as if she had been in a hurry. Her eyes caught a silver picture frame that had been knocked onto the floor, and when she picked it up, her heart sank deep into her chest when she saw that it was a picture of them at the beach. Rin was wearing a ruby red one piece swimsuit, her blonde hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail. Miku had her signature teal pigtails, and donned a ruffled yellow tankini. They were wearing matching white sunglasses, had their feet in the sand, and had smiles on their faces that could've lit up even the darkest room. Rin struggled not to cry as she set the broken picture frame back down on her dresser. Rin felt someone's presence other than her own, and when she turned, the police chief was standing there with a tired look on his face.

"I'm sorry about your friend." He told her, as if it would console her. She set her mouth into a thin line as she grabbed the picture of her and Miku at the beach and put it into her beige shoulder bag.

"You'll find out what happened to her, right?" She asked as she examined some green dangly earrings that sat on the wooden dresser.

"Of course. As of right now though, we have no idea what could have happened to her. Her car is still here, and it's miles to the nearest bus stop or train station. Do you know anybody who would want to hurt her?" He inquired, leaning this thick body up against the door frame. Rin searched the deepest crevices of her mind for anybody who would have the motive to hurt Miku, but she couldn't think of anybody. Miku was far too pleasant and nice for anyone to want to hurt her. She shook her head in response to his question, and he sighed and said, "We will do everything we can to find her. You can count on us." She heard him leave and silence had returned to the top level of Miku's house. She clenched her fists and bit her lip, gazing out the window into the front yard where officers were gathering, talking about the case on their hands. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched through her messages until she found Miku's chat. The last time they talked was a week ago. They had been talking about college and how excited they were to be rooming together. Nothing seemed unusual. Rin had been busy with work so they couldn't go shopping and get coffee like they used to. _If only I didn't have to work, this probably wouldn't have happened. _Feeling a sudden wave of guilt at this realization, she sat on Miku's unmade bed, hearing it creak underneath her. She blamed herself for not texting her friend as often. She should have checked in last night before this had happened. According to the police, her neighbor said that she saw Miku enter her house at around eleven o'clock at night, but she never saw her leave. _If only I had been a more responsible friend… _As she sat there with her face in her hands, she wept, mourning the loss of her best friend. But, all of a sudden, she sniffled and had an idea. _Because this is kinda my fault, I should be a part of the investigation too. Then we'll have more people trying to bring Miku home. _For the first time all day, a smile came to her face. She brushed the tears away with her hand, straightened the large white bow on her head, and video chatted two other friends of hers that knew Miku — SeeU and Teto.

One screen appeared on her phone and she giggled in amusement at the sight of the normally perfect SeeU trying to tame her wild platinum blonde hair, "Huuuuuuh?"

"SeeU! Miku is missing!" Rin cried.

She saw her ocean blue eyes widen in response, "HUH?"

Teto's screen popped up and the dark pink haired chimera was sipping some green tea, "You called, Rinny?"

"Miku is missing!" SeeU told her, and Teto turned her head to spit out her tea all over the table she was seated at.

"What? Why?" Was her choked out answer.

"No one knows. You guys have to help me find her. After all, three heads are better than one." Rin urged them. SeeU pursed her lips and made a face like she didn't know what to do. Teto was the first to answer.

"But what can we do? We're not professionals like the cops, we're just her friends!" She complained, dabbing at her tea stained face with a white napkin, "Besides, if we don't know anything and if they don't know anything, what's the difference?"

"It doesn't hurt to help." SeeU babbled, continuing to brush through her hair, "We should do it for Miku, regardless of how much we can help the investigation."

Teto groaned, her twin drills spinning, "Fine. Let's do it for Miku."

"Great. Let's all meet tomorrow at the swings near Monochrome Park. There, we can talk about how we can start." Rin grinned, fire burning in her chest.

_We'll find you, Miku! Don't worry!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter two. Sorry if this whole updating is slow, I've been having friend drama lately and it's been weighing me down. But here it is anyway, enjoy!**

Rin sat on a swing at Monochrome Park the next day. Monochrome Park was a dark, gloomy kind of place. It used to be bustling with life a few years ago, up until the town of Seraphina built the more fashionable and fancy Blitzer Park across the street. All funding towards the once kid-friendly, welcoming park was cut, and the place became overgrown with weeds, vines, and prickly plants. It also didn't help that heavy rainfall had turned the park into a desolate swamp.

Rin swung lazily back and forth on the swing, hearing the scraping sound of pebbles underneath her cream colored hiking boots. She was wearing a white overall dress that had pink pom-poms hanging off the bottom of the skirt. Underneath the dress was a white long sleeve top. Her signature enormous white bow sat on top of her head. Two white barrettes kept her long blonde bangs from hanging in her face. On her back was a black backpack that had a couple days' worth of clothes inside. She continuously checked her pink wrist watch. _Where are they?_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she heard SeeU gasp through the dense fog somewhere in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and saw her and Teto making their way towards the swings. SeeU was hunched over, trying desperately to catch her breath. She was never the most athletic. She always wore loose clothing, because she felt like tight fitting clothes made her look huge. Today, she was wearing a long sleeved black and white striped top and some matching black leggings. She wheezed as she tried to climb up the hill, not seeing Teto walk right past her. Teto was wearing the most vibrant clothes of the bunch, unsurprisingly. She was wearing a pink and yellow sweatshirt and a black miniskirt.

"It's gonna take SeeU years to get up this hill." Teto announced, looking over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at the wavy haired catgirl.

"Hey! I'm doing my best!" She cried, eventually reaching the top and sitting with a thud on the closest swing to Rin. Both of them had their clothes packed just like she did.

"Okay, here's the plan. I called the police department last night and told them that we were going to help them find Miku. So that means that whatever we find, we have to tell them too. They also told me that they'll call me if they get any leads on her case. They posted missing signs all over Seraphina." Rin explained, pulling out her iPhone and pulling up a map of the town and the surrounding area, "We'll check here and around here first, of course."

"Miku disappeared the night before last night. What if she was put into sex trafficking and taken somewhere far from here?" SeeU whimpered.

"We won't know until we get some leads." Was Rin's curt reply, cranking the ringer up on her ruby red phone as high as it will go.

"Why'd you tell us to pack all these clothes if all we're going to do is sit and wait for the police department to call us?" Teto asked, sounding agitated.

"I didn't say we were gonna sit and wait." Rin answered through gritted teeth, "I said that we were going to look around here first for her."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Teto hopped off the swings and lifted her arms dramatically towards the gray sky, "Let's get started!"

"I-I haven't had my morning coffee…" SeeU objected, but the other two girls ignored her as they got off the swings and ventured out of the park. The cat girl soon followed with a huff, hurrying after them. Teto told the two that because she was the oldest, she'd drive. As they walked down the sidewalks towards where Teto's house was, "Call Me Baby" by the K-pop boy band EXO boomed from Rin's phone. She hurriedly pulled it out of her pocket and her heart started to pound when she saw that it was the police department. Her whole being shook as she answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone. Teto and SeeU gazed at her expectantly.

"Is this Rin Kagamine?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes it is. Did you get something?"

"We think so. There's a girl down here who wants to talk to you. She says she knows Miku from a close friend of hers and she gave us a lead. Please come down here immediately."

"I will, I'll get there as fast as I can!" Rin cried. She hung up the phone and immediately bolted towards the direction of the police department, which was in the opposite direction of Teto's house.

"Hey!" She heard Teto call, "We're gonna go get the car! We'll catch up!" Rin barely heard her; she was so focused on running. She hadn't ran this fast since she tried to do track in middle school. People out for leisurely strolls complained as she ran past them but she didn't care. _If they knew how important this was, maybe they'd understand. _Eventually, after running for about five blocks, she saw the brick police station in the distance. She was gasping for air at this point, and her lungs felt as if they may collapse. She barely had enough strength to push herself through the double doors of the building. The receptionist pointed her in the direction of the interrogation room and she stomped her way in there, her chest tightened from the lack of oxygen. She sat herself down with a loud _thud _in a chair next to the police chief, Officer Kamui, and across from a girl she had never seen before.

The girl seated across from her was maybe five or more years older than she was. Her hair was long, black and flat, and fell effortlessly down her back. She was wearing thick black glasses, the square ones that were all the rage right now. She was wearing a white tank top, which accentuated the large black tattoo on her pale right arm. When she saw Rin, she gave her a tired smile.

"You don't know me." She began, stretching her arm across the table for a handshake, "But I heard about you. My name is Mew."

Rin hesitantly shook her hand before giving her a questioning look, "How do you know Miku and why are you here?"

Mew put her hand back into her lap and sighed, "My close friend knows her. His name is Yuuma. You may want to go talk to him about her because he may know more about where she is than I would. They were very close." Rin tried to search deep into the crevices of her mind for that name but couldn't remember it. _Miku was talking to a boy? Why didn't she tell me about him? _

"Where can I find him?" She asked, trying to shake off the feeling that Miku trusted someone else more than her.

"I can give you his address. He hasn't left that house for months. I wonder if he's alright." She murmured, taking out a pen and a notepad from her designer black bag, "He's very eccentric so don't be surprised if he won't open up all that much. He's always been like that." She scribbled down an address in fancy cursive and lent it to her from across the table.

"Do you know anything about Miku's whereabouts?" Officer Kamui asked, taking down notes.

She shook her head, "Sadly, no. But ask Yuuma. I bet ya he will know."


End file.
